DONT ignore a BlackStar
by DEVILSHADOWSOUL
Summary: Souls low self-esteem can show when his cool guy mask breaks and sometimes someons there to see it. When this becomes a problem to his boyfriend, BlackStar will have to man up but also teach this cocky ass scythe one thing: DONT ignore a pent up BlackStar


consider this story an apology for Souls Sexy Side...

it isn't dead I promise...

anyways this came to me listening to a song in spotify so enjoy!

...

The gang was pretty sure they knew everything about each member of their group, well almost. They sure as hell didn't know that Soul and BlackStar were dating, nor that they'd been been dating for a couple months now.

Soul had come to learn a lot about his new boyfriend too, stuff he'd never of guessed he'd been capable of either. Like how he was a big cuddler, or how he preferred a night inside watching movies and playing video games then being out partying.

Now there were some quirks, to his blue haired lover, like how he was extremely, extremely possessive. He proved that after beating the shit out of a freshmen who'd winked at the albino a week or so ago. He also would come to learn something right now, and that is to never ever avoid or ignore a BlackStar.

...Souls P.O.V...

So maybe I do once in a while overthink things but, even though Tsubaki is really sweet and kind, it bugged me how BlackStar hugged her. And held her for a little longer than friends might normally do, it shouldn't bug me this much but, it is.

Star had been doing that a lot this week, hugging other girls especially Tsubaki, it makes me wonder if he is really attracted to her. Well who wouldn't though, she's gorgeous and has an amazing personality, who would pass her off? Maybe BlackStars realizing that too, weighing the pros and cons of either of us.

But hes so possessive of me, why would he be like that with me if he was even doubting dating me anymore? My mind was racing at a million miles an hour in the worst class ever, Stein's Meister Weapon class, the one he took very seriously. He certainly wasn't the only one either, my meister, who sat right next to me furiously taking notes on the lesson.

I could see BlackStar chatting with Kim, Tsubaki, and Liz on the other side of the room, he usually sat next to me but, he'd stopped. My fingers went to my worry ring Star had gotten me recently, it was just silver with this black chain that moved. It made me think so much about him it hurt almost, so, I slid it off my finger and stuck it in my pocket.

My eyes trailed over to him once more and I saw him looking at me too, making my head shoot down but I could still see him. So I slid my black headband off, letting my silver hair loose some volume and give its regular length, covering my eyes and going down my chin.

Running some fingers through my hair a bit as I did when I was this stressed, wait, when am I not? my eyes saw Maka looking at me, before her notebook was slid over just slightly, and some writing in the corner caught my eye. 'Are you ok?' I looked into her emeralds and I smiled a smile I usually only gave her, nodding. Her head tilted a little, and I moved over slightly, nuzzling her head quickly, making her laugh softly. Its one of those things I did that just, made her chill a bit ya know, girls like that thing for some reason.

She smiled back at me and continued to take notes until the bell rang, and she turned to me patting my head, "been a while since ive seen this wild thing tamed". She laughed causing me to chuckle, "well you know sometimes it feels nice, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch at that café you pointed out dismorning". Her eyes widened cause I never really offered her things a lot unless we were at home, but I usually ate lunch with Star, maybe I should...

"Oh if your willing, id love to, we haven't really gotten to do much lately" she said walking down thee steps and out in the hallway. "we haven't, really, shit, im sorry im not ignoring you or anything if that's what your worried about" she just smiled hopping on the back of the bike, "don't worry about it Soul your fine". I turned looking at her, "well how about this, its Friday, why don't we go do something just the two of us" I swear I saw her ckeeks redden but maybe it was trick of the light. But she did nod and we drove out to the little coffee shop.

...BlacStar P.O.V...

"So how do you even get your muscles to stay that big dude" Liz asked holding her hand to her chin poking my arm. I went on telling her my extreme work out regime because who wouldn't want to know how to get a godly body like mine! But when I felt someone staring I looked to see those red eyes that made me melt, suddely look away? What the hell?

He sat looking at his lap for a while before reaching into his pocket or putting something in it, hell if I know man. But what made my eyes fucking huge and my pants tighten just a bit was when his headband came off He whipped his head around running his fingers through that hair I loved tugging at when I dominated his sexy little ass and, no no no wait not here Star no thinking that here!

Maka caught this too I think because she looked over at him before writing something in her book and he smiled and nodded at her. Oh Soul you know that doesn't work, but what made my anger boil up was when Soul nuzzled into her like he does with me, only me!

He just looked up at me before leaving with his dumb giggling miester, I swear if shes trying to make a move! I waved bye to the girls and followed them, watching Soul and Maka walk out of the school, and hop onto his motercycle and she blushed! I swear to god...

They drove off and I pulled my phone from my bag, pulling Souls number up. 'Hey, I need 2 talk 2 u, what is up with u lately, u been acting weird af'. I sent it and flipped my keyboard in ( _remember iPhones with that attachable keyboard, yea remember those...)_ putting my phone in my pocket before walking to lunch. Sitting down with everyone, "hey aren't you goanna get something to eat BlackStar" Kid asked as I just nodded no, looking at my phone, seeing he'd read the message.

Everyone was kind of quiet, "um, BlackStar are you okay" I heard my weapons soft voice say, I looked at her before looking back to my phone. 'seen' 'sent 12 minutes ago', man what the fuck did I do? I nodded my head no, she waited for everyone to get in line for lunch before asking "whats wrong" I just showed her the text message before she looked back at me.

"Thats strange, so are you and Soul having a fight right now", "how can it be a fight when he wont even look at me" I sighed before grabbing my phone. Walking up to the school roof, just in time to see a certain orange motercycle pull up, I ran down to the entry seeing them enter, I stood by some of the lockers and the little punk looked at me before looking away. Walking past like I was nothing! That's it! I stomped over to him just to see him hugging Maka, before she walked away.

I grabbed his arm pushing him to the lockers blocking both sides with my arms, denting the lockers from the force as I glared down at him. As his surprised expression changed to worry, "what the hells been up with this avoiding shit Soul" I said lowly. "Nothing you need to worry about, mind your own business BlackStar" he grumbled, looking away. "You are my business Soul Eater" he glared up at me before my face melted, and I softened up nuzzling his nose, making him flinch. "seriously, whats wrong baby, im fucking really worried about you, all week you've been like this" I said softly. He quickly softened up, he usually does though, I only do this sort of thing for him and he knows it.

"Do you still like me" he looked down holding his arm, "what do you mean like you, I don't like you Soul I fucking love every inch of you" I purred. Letting my lips trail his cheek and neck, intaking his scent. He tilted his head "why are you even asking a question like that".

"I see how you look at other girls, you look so happy and relaxed, especially around Tsubaki, you don't really talk to me a lot like we used to and it just makes me wonder If you don't want me anymore"

"Soul, I only see her as my trusted weapon partner and a really good friend, and I don't care about those other girls, damnit, Soul your the only person ive met that actually gets me and doesnt see me as just a blubbering idiot" I looked away crossing my arms, what I don't do this mushy stuff!

He looked at me before smiling and walking over to me, kissing me with those damn lips that make me godamn boil on the inside. The bell rang as he broke off from me but I grabbed him pulling him in for a quick hard kiss that I damn needed!

I finally let him go as he smiled throwing his bag onto his shoulder walking away, "seeya Stary" he turned winking.

He certainly is a demon, if he's this evil to do this to me and just walk off so easily, oh he'll learn though, he isn't going to be so damn cocky. Im goanna teach you to not ignore a pent up BlackStar baby.


End file.
